


A promise

by Clairecrive



Series: Remus Lupin imagines [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Reader is gender neutral, Reader-Insert, Young Remus Lupin, adorable remus, but fluffy end, he really is the sweetest and deserves the best, i think, slight angst, so does Sirius
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-14
Updated: 2021-01-14
Packaged: 2021-03-12 05:14:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28754961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Clairecrive/pseuds/Clairecrive
Summary: When Reader overhears Remus agreeing to something his girlfriend said, they start to second guess their friendship. What he agreed to goes against something he had promised them when they were young. Was he not serious when he made that promise? Because reader was. The only way to find out is by confronting him and that's what they do.
Relationships: James Potter/Lily Evans Potter, Remus Lupin/Original Female Character(s), Remus Lupin/Reader, Sirius Black/Reader
Series: Remus Lupin imagines [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2177589
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13





	A promise

**Author's Note:**

> I literally suck at summaries to if you clicked on this story despite that shitty summary thank you, here's some chocolate.  
> This is my first attempt ever at a Harry Potter fic so I'm sorry if it's a bit dodgy. I'd appreciate if you'd leave a comment, even if it's to say that it sucks. I'd love to hear some constructive criticism.
> 
> Well, enough with that, hope you enjoy! x

"So you’re leaving? Just like that?" You ask when he sits down on the couch in front of the one you were sitting in. You had heard him talk with his girlfriend about moving after graduation and of course, there’s nothing wrong with that. What bothered you was that she wanted to leave England.

"What are you talking about?"

"Oh don't be daft Remus, you know what I'm talking about." he really seemed clueless but the fact that he had taken such a big decision and hadn’t even told you yet had hurt you. It was something one would immediately tell their best friend, was it not?

"I don't, seeing as _my girlfriend_ asked me to move in with her and I reckon there’s nothing wrong with that." But of course, in true Remus and y/n fashion, whenever one of you bit the other answered right away.

"Your girlfriend wants to move on the other side of the globe, Remus!" And so you snapped, surprising all of your friends around you beside the man of the hour and your boyfriend Sirius since both of them know you like the back of their hands.

"So?" he asked causing you to scoff

"Don't you remember?" your voice got very quiet almost as if you didn't want him to hear

"We made a promise to always be together," you explained after seeing his puzzled expression.

Realization washed over his face and you knew the memory of you two in the back of his yard played in his mind. The day, at 11 years old, you promised that no matter what, you'd never leave the other alone. 

* * *

_For as long as you could remember, you and Remus had always spent the summer together. Since you attended different schools, you didn’t have a lot of time to spare to see each other as much as you’d like during the school year, so as soon as it ended you tried to spend every moment you could together. Of course, now that both had received the letter from Hogwarts, things were going to change. You couldn’t wait to finally attend school with your best friend._

_So here you both were, swaying on the swings in the park near your house while Remus was on the ground next to them reading a book. The boy could always be found with his nose buried in a book but you never minded much seeing as it could be said the same for you._

_However, since the letter arrived, your mind was filled with excitement for this new adventure that awaited you but also, you couldn’t help but have a lot of questions about the future._

_“Where do you see yourself in ten years?” you asked him not stopping the swing._

_Remus didn’t answer you right away but you knew you had caught his attention._

" _I don't know. I've never thought about it."_

_"Really?"_

_"Well, yeah I mean we all know my... condition isn't going make things easier for me."_

_"Is that why you don't like to think about the future?" He just nodded but you knew it was because he didn’t like to talk about it so you quickly changed the subject._

_"I don't like it either you know, but I do hope you'll be in it."_

_Your bond with Remus wasn’t exactly a secret. Everyone who knew you were aware of your tight-knit relationship. However, being both shy and reserved, you never really outed your feelings for each other with words. Your constant presence at the other's side was enough of a statement._

_It was rather unusual for both of you to openly speak about it like this so while you looked in front of you while swaying on the swing, Remus was busy trying to hide his rosy cheeks._

_"Well, I thought that was a given." He said loud enough so you could hear over the metal sound of the swing. Now it was your time to blush._

_"You promise?" Stopping your legs, you got the swing to slowly still. Reaching your pinky towards him, a gesture so very common between you whenever you wanted to seal a deal, you wait for him to do the same._

_"Promise." And the deal was sealed with the same seriousness as it was a legal binding contract._

* * *

Seemed like one took it more seriously than the other though. 

"We were only 11 y/n..." Remus said tentatively. He looked taken back and this possibly hurt you more than his words. 

So what if you were both eleven at the time? Your age didn’t take away any ouch of importance from the promise you made. You were dead serious about it and still stood by your words. Didn’t he?

"Yes well, I was serious when I promised you then I'd never leave you alone. I should have known though that all it took was a cute girl for you to push me aside." Now, that might have been a tad too far fetched but you’d always had a flair for the dramatics and being with Sirius didn’t help that in the least.

"Oh don't be a hypocrite now, y/n. If Sirius asked you, you would have done the same thing." Rolling his eyes, he pointed at Sirius who was currently sat on the couch behind you. You were standing in the middle of the common room but fortunately, most of the students seemed to in class and those who had a free period fled as soon as they heard you arguing.

"No, I wouldn't. Because you mean the world to me and I'd never leave you behind." You boasted tired of hearing him misjudging you." It's nice to know how you feel though." And with that, barely able to contain your tears anymore, you stormed out of the room leaving a confused and angry Remus behind.

The truth was that this had nothing to do with your partners. You loved Sirius with all your heart and were happy when Remus seemed to find what you have with his best friend with Sarah. You were genuinely happy for them, Remus deserves to be happy and there was nothing you wanted more for him. Even if that meant he had to leave you behind…

Now that you were looking at the whole thing with a clearer mind, you started to realize that Remus was right. You were being a hypocrite indeed. Your relationship with Sirius had flourished beautifully since you’d started dating in third year and while you hadn’t already talked about it, you knew you’d probably end up living with him in his apartment. Lily and James were practically already married and Peter… well Peter was Peter. So where did that leave Remus?

If he didn’t move with Sarah that would mean that he’d be alone. Sure, their houses will always be open to him but it wouldn’t be the same without her by his side. You knew that. 

So, you realized, at the end of the day, you just wanted him to be happy. And if you loved someone you should set him free. You still had Sirius and everyone else and it’s not like you’d never see each other again. Of course, being apart from him was going to be hard for you but it was a sacrifice you were willing to make. He deserved it.

Sighing you stopped, knowing that you owed him an apology. But when you turned around to go back to the common room, you saw Remus walking towards you. You didn’t hear him following after you stormed out but he was walking rather quickly to catch up with you. He didn’t expect you to stop though so he almost knocked you over, his arms wrapped around you were the only reason why you hadn’t toppled over.

“I’m so sorry y/n, I didn’t realize you had taken it this way. I swear it’s not like that, you know how much I care about you,” Remus was muttering frantically in your neck, your grip on you tightening and you could help but chuckle at how sweet and wonderful human being your best friend. 

You pulled away slightly, just enough so you could look into his eyes while speaking, not that Remus allowed you to pulled away that much. 

“I’m the one who should be apologizing Rem, it wasn’t fair of me to hold that against you. It’s only right that you live your life how you want and with the woman you love. I just want you to be happy.” You said while caressing the crease in the between his eyebrows. You knew how much he hated arguing.

“What about our promise? I also was serious at the time, I don’t want you to feel like you don’t matter as much to me because you do. You know how much you mean to me.” He continued wanting to be 100% sure that you were okay.

“I’ll be okay Rem, I’ll just have to come to term with the fact that I’m not going to see your annoying sprout every day.” You joked to ease his worry and mirrored the smile he gave you.

“I’m not going to disappear, you know. I’m going to write to you every day, you’ll be more annoyed with me than you are now.” Keeping an arm on your shoulders, he lead you back to the common room where the others were waiting for you

“As if that could really happen.” You retake your sit beside Sirius that shots you a wing while Remus leaves a kiss on your head before sitting down next Sarah.

Yeah, you had a feeling that you were going to be alright despite the distance.


End file.
